RunAway
by Rose D. Night
Summary: A girl named Rose Dahlia Night, runs away from a place she's to ashamed to call home, only to meet up with a boy who calls himself Christian. And Christian is so alluring in a way she cannot name... Is Christian an Angel from Heaven or Demon from Hell?


I ran with all my might, just running, and running, and running. The crunch, crunch of my feet on the floor were like bombs in my ears. When finally, I couldn't take it any more, the burning of my chest, the beating of my heart, everything was aching with pain. When I finally came to a stand still, I heard nothing. No dogs, no cops, no screaming, just, nothing.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but, *crunch crunch*. I spoke (or thought) too soon. Funny, how I could be in the worst position ever, and still find something funny about it. Sheesh, Rose.

*Crunch crunch* there it was again, "Hello? Who-whose the-there?" I managed to mutter. I was scared, angry, mad, and tired. I just wasn't put up for this running thing, and Vicky wanted me to try out for our schools Cross Country Track Team. Ha! Yah flipping right.

I was about to repeat my question, when I was interrupted by a boy, slightly around my age, more or less 13, 15, maybe even 17 for all I care. But that wasn't the point; the point was that he was standing there, looking at me. He might have heard about me too, the "runaway" girl who's making up lies about her stepfather. I wasn't lying crap. He was rude, obnoxious, and tried to rape me! But no one is going to believe me.

I bet you're all thinking tell a teacher, counselor, your mom, or someone! But who do you think they're going too believe, a man in his 40's who is in the church membership group [the president of the group], or a 13 (about to be 14!!) girl who has disliked her stepfather forever?? Yes, you guessed it, no one.

Anyways, back too now, the guy was staring at me interestingly, like as if I was a science experiment or something. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was really like 30 seconds, he said, "Who are you?"

My first instincts kicked in by talking back rudely after he did the same, "Ummm… Excuse me, but the real question is who are you?? And anyways," I said with a flip of my hair ",I asked first."

He seemed to flinch when I flipped my hair or something, IDK maybe he was a shy guy. "I'm Christian, now, who are you?" He said this with so much courage I felt like dropping to the floor crying, I thought he would really chicken out, I decided to give him my real name anyway. "I'm Jasmin Sosa." A flash of recognition sprang through his eyes I almost couldn't see it, almost. He knew who I was.

"Ah. You're that run-away. I didn't recognize you, because in your picture you looked, different." He said, but the way he stared at me didn't make me feel too good.

"Yes, I usually wear make-up so I don't look so tan, and I washed out my hair color, I buy the type that can wash out easily. So, I look more like a dirty-blonde." I'm really tanned [Hispanic/Native American] with brown hair and blonde streaks. Plus, I didn't have make-up on. So, now he knew my secret, which not even my mom knew! She still thought I was a pale ghost with her hair, ha! If she only knew.

"Mmm….. So you're like, living a different life??" he asked with a bit too much curiosity. "Yes basically. And no one knows it so could you please leave it on the down low??" I asked with a hint of a smile too it, I needed him too soften up so I could just get him too leave me alone.

"If you let me do something first…" he said while biting his lip, I noticed he looked incredibly cute doing that, and plus, I did it!! I then actually took in him himself, he was drop dead hawt!!

"Umm, ok?" I wonder what it is- but I was immediately caught off guard as he ran up too me and yanked me up into his shoulders as if I was a baby!! Man, he was strong, I was sure I was at least 130 lbs.!! I have a big ass and thighs, so what, I'm Hispanic! But that wasn't the last of it, he started too run really fast, like Edward in Twilight!! OMG he has muscles! Not like ugly steroid muscles, but more like a cute, regular, fit body.

We ran and ran until finally he stopped in front of this GINORMOUS mansion!! He started walking into it when I snapped him out of his gaze and said, "Umm can you put me down now?"

"Oh! Of course! How silly of me!" Then he mumbled something that sounded like, "I thought she was still dazed?" IDK I'm not sure. He walked towards the door, brought out a key and opened the door.

"Ladies first." He said in a sweet voice. Then I truly took into consideration of how handsome he was! The curve of his jaw line was perfect, he was tall, and mature looking, but not like I'm in my 30's or 40's maturity, but more like I'm just right. He was perfect, wowzerz! My jaw dropped down and then I quickly shut it closed with a clamp that hurt my jaw. "Ow…" I murmured while rubbing my jaw line. He just chuckled with a sly grin; I was starting to like him, a lot.

"Are you going or are you going to stare at me like there is something on my face?" He didn't even check to see if there was something on his face like a normal person would, but something about him told me he wasn't normal…


End file.
